


Welcome to the Neighborhood

by SoVeryAverageMe



Category: M&M's Commercials, TV Commercials
Genre: Candy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Femslash, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M&M March Madness, M&Ms, Not MMC Canon, PDWT, domestic AU, new neighbor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoVeryAverageMe/pseuds/SoVeryAverageMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green is new to the neighborhood. Brown can't help but be intrigued by the new girl next door. An alternate first meeting of Green and Brown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Neighborhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pugglemuggle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugglemuggle/gifts), [lacksley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/gifts), [KarmyBagginshield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmyBagginshield/gifts), [Trista_zevkia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/gifts).



> Written for M&M March Madness 2016. 
> 
> This story does not comply with current MMC canon. 
> 
> The prompt was PDWT.
> 
> A big thanks to everyone that convinced me to finish this fic (you know who you are).

“You’re new around here, aren’t you?” Green looked up in surprise. She had left the door open to her new apartment in order to move boxes in. She saw a smart looking woman leaning against the doorframe - glasses on her nose and a pearly shine to her shell. 

“I think the boxes make that obvious,” Green replied, “and who might you be?” 

“Your new neighbor it seems.” She gave a coy smile, “You can call me Brown.”

“Oh really?” Green replied with a coy smile of her own, “You can call me Gorgeous.”

“Come off it,” Brown said with a slight laugh in her voice, “What’s your real name?”

“Green.” Brown raises her eyebrow as if expecting more, “Just Green.”

“What brings you to this side of town?” Brown asks looking inquisitively at Green. Brown’s gaze seems to be trying to gaze straight into her soul.

“It’s a little too early to be asking those types of questions, isn’t it?” Green shifted her gaze away and moved to continue unpacking her things.

“It’s never too early darling.” When Green looked up again, Brown had moved closer. Her posture was exuding confidence and allure.

“You’ll have to try a little bit harder than that,” Green replied, her voice cold and taking on a slight edge.

“A bad break-up? Who was he?” Brown kept pushing the subject.

“She and I just had different perspectives on the world.” Green’s gaze goes slightly unfocused. She shakes her head several times as if to clear her thoughts.

“What do you say about having some fun,” Brown interrupts before the mood can turn too somber.

“I can’t, I’m unpacking.” Green made to shoo Brown from her home.

“The boxes will be here later. Let’s go have a girl’s night on the town.” Brown was now full on urging Green, “I can show you all the hotspots on this side of town.”

“I really shouldn’t” Brown can tell that Green isn’t really fighting to stay anymore – it’s out of habit more than anything.

“You. Me. No regrets.” Green is actually smiling now, “Let’s let loose.”

Green signs and finally acquiesces, “Fine. Just a few hours.”

“Good,” Brown said smiling. 

A few hours turned into the entire night. It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning until they found themselves back at the apartment complex, and if they both went to Brown’s place because Green hadn’t set her bed up yet…well… neither of them said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> I continue to be sorry and continue to blame Nic for getting me into this fandom.


End file.
